dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Menace
Menace(メネース; Menēsu) is a spider-like creature from the Familiar Forest and the Familiar of Nemesis Gremory in the Highschool DxD: Яe-birth continuity. Appearance Menace is a rather small, peitite familiar shaped like a cute, eight-legged tarantula not bigger than Nemesis' hands, while blank hollow 'central' eyes and six other pink ones around it, covered in pink unrticating fur. It is sometimes sporting a 'daring expression' on its face and has a rather large abdomen where the symbol of the Gremory clan is forged. Personality Menace is extremely loyal to Nemesis and has the habit of sticking on her whatever she knows it or not to keep her safe. It is also shown to be quite arrogant and up to itself, as considered itself to be a superior familiar for being owned by a high-class devil, mocking the Likes of Montresor and Albert for being familiars of lesser-leveled devils. According to Nemesis, it likes to each melon cuts and orange pieces, and highly dislikes bananas for some reason. History Not much is known about Menace's past, considering that it's a familiar and lived its entire prior life in the Familiar forest. One day, Menace was chosen by Nemesis as its familiar and quickly grew affectionate for her, promising itself to always be by her side and keep her safe, with the ambition to become the strongest familiar of all time. Powers & Abilities Stealth -''' Due to its size and shape, Menace is relatively good in keeping itself under low profile, as even with its vibrant colours, it can quickly hide under the noses of an entire crowd. 'Agility -' Also related to its spider shape, Menace is quite agile and is capable of running away unharmed in a highly crowned place, since it's miniscule 'strings's are able to dectect and figure movements and flows, plus its 360º vision allows it to keep up with the surroundings in an almost impossible degree. 'Eye of the Beholder -' Being a familiar, Menace is able to share part of its information with Nemesis, as she can see what the familiar see with a special special before sending it off, a perfect gadget for infiltrations and spionage. Nemesis, however, have to keep on stasis while using the spell so it can't cut the connection between the two. 'Poison Antidote -' Menace's signature skill, after long periods of connection with Nemesis, it developed the ability to create from her blood a powerful poison which can nulify other poisons and serve as an antidote for several others. In order to use it, Menace has to keep at least one drop of blood from Nemesis, synthesized inside itself with magic and then distribruit it on a poisoned comrade via biting. However, it has only enough poison for one use per drop, meaning it has to keep Nemesis and Menace at bay at the same time for multiple uses. Trivia * Images and character based on Komuko from the '''Kumo Desu Ka? Nani Ka? series. * Menace's name(メネース) is, in fact, part of Nemesis's name(ネメシ'ス') in katakana and jumbled a little. Both names also make references to danger. * Menace is apparently deaf, as Nemesis is unable to use its spell to hear it. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Familiars Category:Fanon familiar